Adventure Unknown
by frostbittenprincess15
Summary: Ten years after their summer in Gravity Falls, Dipper discovered the possible existence of many more anomalies, much like the ones that he discovered that first summer. He enlists the help of his sister, and they explore the country searching for these anomalies. Possible appearance of Wendy, Soos, Pacifica, the Grunkles, or anyone else I feel like adding. Enjoy!
1. Confessions of an anomaly hunter

**Hi everyone! I've had this idea in my head for a while, and now that the finale has aired I determined that this would be as good a time as any to release this fanfiction! That being said, this will contain some spoilers from the finale, so if you haven't seen it yet, click away!**

 **Are you gone? Is everyone good? Did you cry during the finale? I did. Anyway, lemme tell you a little about this story. The idea is based on one of my other favorite shows, Expedition Unknown and Destination Truth, both hosted by the amazing Josh Gates. So, this is a future Gravity Falls story. It takes place ten years after the first episode, and Dipper and Mabel are going back to their roots of discovering crazy things, except this time they're traversing the nation! This first chapter is gonna be an excerpt from Dippers book that he writes afterwards, and the next chapter will be their first adventure. Go to the site in my profile for more reading!**

 _Excerpt from "Confessions of an Anomaly Hunter" By Dipper Pines_

Ten years ago, I discovered a journal located in Gravity Falls, Oregon. This journal was written by my great-uncle Ford and contained information that uncovered the dark secrets of the small Oregon town. It showed me, along with my sister and friends, darker and more sinister side to what I had assumed to be a boring small town. Zombies, Gnomes, Mermaids, two-dimensional triangles that can trigger the apocalypse, you name it, Gravity Falls probably has it. Then, after the first summer of discovering all the weird and wacky stuff this town had to offer, I returned home. I returned to the overwhelming normalcy of Piedmont, California, my hometown. It was so normal, that it soon bored me. But, every summer, I returned to Gravity Falls. I welcomed back the oddities that I missed so much. When it came time for me to go to college, I decided to study Cryptozoology, the formal study of these oddities. I loved the study, and when I graduated, I realized that there were many more unconfirmed anomalies left in the world, even more than the ones my grunkles discovered while on their adventures. There were many more hotspots, all around the world, and I was determined to find them all. With my sisters help, of course.

Mabel was very different than me, in many aspects. She was happy go lucky, social, and all around more extroverted than me. She was also not as amazed by the anomalies. She thought they were cool, yes, but she wasn't curious about their origins like me. She liked Gravity Falls for the people, not the creatures. So, when she went to college and graduated with a teaching degree, I assumed it was a done deal. She was done with the anomalies, it wasn't her thing. She wanted to teach, and I respected her choice and didn't ask her any further about them. But she surprised me. When I brought up the idea of the Expedition, she was the first person to support me, agreeing to be my partner during the first summer, my trip over the United states. Thus, Adventure Unknown began.


	2. Greg the Goatman

**Hey guys! I'm excited to present the first actual chapter of this story! Just so you know, all the creatures that are presented here do actually have their bases in American Cryptozoology! It's pretty cool, if you want to do more research. Also, check out the link in my profile to Dipper's travel blog! Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: Greg the Goatman

First stop, the small town of Munich, Maryland. The picturesque small town was plagued by a big problem. There was a creature, half man, half goat, formally called the Goatman, that supposedly terrorized the town. Dipper was thrilled to go there and uncover the mystery. Mabel was more thrilled just to go anywhere at all.

"What should I pack?" She asked him as soon as as he told her. Nothing about the creature or anything of the sort. Dipper blinked, surprised.

"Uh, I dunno… Pack for the summer…?" He replied, shaking his head. "But make sure you wear stuff you can explore forests in. Please don't wear a dress. You'll get hurt in a dress." He said, looking over the piles of clothes in Mabel's room.

"No dresses, got it." She nodded, putting a couple t-shirts in her suitcase. "Are you excited?" She asked, looking at her brother.

"Aren't you?" He asked, avoiding the question. In all honesty, he was a little nervous.

"Of course I am!" She exclaimed, flashing her trademark smile. "The mystery twins, back on the case!" She laughed, holding out a hand for a fist bump.

"Okay, yeah, mystery twins." He smiled, giving his sister a fist bump. He waved to her, walking back down the hallway to his room. Dipper and Mabel still lived with their parents, as it was the cheaper alternative. Besides, what would be the point of getting a house if you were only in it for a couple of days at a time. Dipper sighed, plopping down on his bed and pulling out one of his many mystery novels that he had recently started. Eventually, and without knowing it, he fell asleep.

The next day, Mabel and Dipper woke up, had breakfast, and hopped into the car. They drove to0 the airport together, an Mabel smiled the whole time, looking out the window. "So, what are we looking for in Maryland, bro-bro?" She asked, and Dipper sighed in response.

"Mabel, I left a copy of the file for you to read in your room, did you even glance at it?" Dipper questioned, raising an eyebrow. Mabel made a 'Psh' sound, brushing him off. "Of course I did! Read it cover to cover. It was fascinating, but uh...can you remind me?"

Dipper sighed, knowing fully well that his sister didn't read it, but playing along anyway. "Yeah, okay. So, we're looking for the Goatman, half man, half goat, as the name implies. There's been reports of him in Munich for a few decades, but they've really hit their peak. He-it- doesn't seem to be too dangerous, but still, the locals are curious. Now, unlike the anomalies in Gravity Falls-"

"Why do you call them anomalies?" Mabel asked, examining her nails, which were painted a shimmery purple color.

"Because that's what I consider to be the formal name for them. Just like I consider your formal name to be dork." He laughed. Mabel rolled her eyes, giggling.

"Whatever, professor Goober. So back to your story."

"Right, so, like I was saying, unlike Gravity Falls, we don't actually know if the Goatman is a myth or if it's real." He said, pulling into the local airport. Mabel grinned, hopping out of the car as soon as Dipper parked. "Hey, Careful!" He yelled back at her, ever the cautious one. She laughed, looking at him and grabbing her luggage.

"I'm fine! Just wxcited!" She dmilef. Dipper raised an eyebrow.

"What for?" He asked. "It's just an airport, you've been many times."

"It is not just an airport oh brother of mine! It is so very much more!" She exclaimed.

"What is it then?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It is a stopping place between adventures! Everyone's on their to somewhere, whether it's a relatives, a vacation, or, like us, off on an adventure! It's just really cool, don't you think?" She said, beaming up at her brother.

He laughed a little, nodding. "Yeah, it's pretty cool."

"Told you." She said, running off to the bus stop. Dipper shook his head, watching his sister run and smiled a bit. He unloaded the rest of his luggage, which included three digital cameras and a whole bunch of disposable cameras, just in case. After locking the car about three times, He followed after his sister, who waved back at him, telling him to hurry up. He really had missed Mabel. The two had went to different colleges, and despite seeing each other over breaks and such, it wasn't the same.

"What took you so long" Mabel asked when her brother arrived.

"I had to lock the car, and get my stuff." He said, gesturing to his suitcase.

"Ah, of course." Mabel smiled as the bus pulled up, and the two of them hurried on. It was a short trip to the airport, and a long trip through security, during which Mabel recapped the majority of her last semester of college. Dipper just nodded and pretended to listen. After grabbing some lunch, they hopped on the plane.

A six year plane ride to Maryland took forever, apparently. Mabel had the luxury of being able to fall asleep, but Dipper wasn't quite so lucky. His mind was running a mile a minute. He wasn't even able to focus on one of his books for more than a couple chapters without his thoughts drifting away from the pages and to the upcoming adventure. He hewed his lip, thinking about what his future held for him. He was nervous, there was no doubt about it. For one thing, if he didn't find the Goatman, or at least uncover the mystery behind it, there was no way he could ever have any hope of furthering his career in this field. That idea scared him to no end. Mabel stirred, shaking him out of his thoughts. She rested her head on his shoulder, mumbling something along the lines of 'glitter glue Goatman'. Dipper couldn't help but smile. He was excited to have his sister along on this adventure, their last summer adventure together. After the summer ends, Mabel had to return back to Piedmont to start her teaching job at the elementary school. Dipper doubted that she would be willing to go with him on anymore trips like this. He sighed, his thoughts finally settling and he drifted off to sleep.

The plane landed with a jerk, waking up the twins and causing them to bump heads. "Ow!" Mabel exclaimed, rubbing her head and shooting a glare at her twin.

"Hey, it wasn't very fun for me either!" Dipper replied, searching the ground for his glasses. Mabel wasn't sure if he actually wore the glasses because he needed them, or if he just wore them to look smart. Mabel honestly assumed it was the latter. She found them and picked them up and handing them to her brother who sighed with relief. "Thanks." He said, putting them on and blinking a few times.

"No problem, bro-bro. Now, let's go adventuring!" She exclaimed, grabbing her carry on and standing up.

"There's no need to stand, Mabel. We've still got a little while till we can get off the plane." Dipper said, looking up at his sister and raising an eyebrow.

"I like to stand." She replied, remaining to stand. Eventually, they got off a plane and got their luggage. Dipper picked up the rental car, pulling in front of the airport, and they loaded up, pulling out into the practically empty Maryland streets. Dipper looked around, frowning a little bit.

"It's definitely quiet here…" He muttered, looking around. Mabel, who was programming the GPS, nodded.

"I know right? It's like… super creepy ghost town here." She responded, not looking up from the GPS. Dipper nodded, frowning. Mabel finally got the GPS to find Munich. "It's like, fifteen minutes away." She said, and started to look out the window.

"So…" Dipper said, unsure of where to go with the conversation. No matter what he did, all he could think of was the Goatman.

"You're thinking about that creepy Goatman thing, aren't you?" Mabel asked, practically reading her brother's mind. Twin telepathy, you know?

"I am. And how do you know it's creepy. You haven't seen it, nor have you read the file." He said, taking a turn.

"True, plus, it can't be any creepier than the gnomes. Or Gideon." She replied, and the twins shuddered at the thought.

"Ugh, ture." Dipper said, laughing a bit. The rest of the trip was silent, except for the GPS and Mabel's very loud singing. Eventually, they pulled into Munich. The town was decked out in all things Goatman. It seemed like the town's only trade. The twins glanced at each other, raising an eyebrow. "This is weird." Dipper stated.

"Super-freaky weird." Mabel agreed, staring at the town's strange decorations. Dipper frowned, pulling into the parking lot of a gift shop with a sign that read 'Goatman mystery tours- the truth behind the legend.'

"This seems like a good place to start." Dipper said. Mabel stared up at the store.

"Reminds me of the mystery shack..." She stated, raising an eyebrow. Dipper laughed.

"Yeah, it sorta looks like it.." He replied, parking the car and getting out. Mabel followed suit, and they went up to the gift shop, pushing the door open. The whole place was dedicated to the Goatman. T-shirts, toys, jewelry. Anything you could make a souvenir out of, it was there. Dipper picked up a Goatman book, and Mabel poked a bobblehead.

"Hello! Welcome to Great Goatman Gifts, your destination for all things Goatman. This table right here is fifty percent off and-" A young woman, presumably an employee, started. She cut herself off who she noticed Dippers camera and backpack. "Ah, mystery hunters, huh?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yup! We're the mystery twins!" Mabel exclaimed. Dipper shook his head.

"No, Mabel, I told you, we're not-"

"Follow me to the back." The woman said, grinning. The twins glanced at each other. They followed the girl through the shop, glancing at the merchandise as they did. "Auntie!" The woman shouted to the back. "There's some mystery hunters here to see you!"

"Mystery hunters, eh?" An older lady shuffled out of the back, slipping on some glasses. "Well, if I had to guess, you two are lookin' for the Goatman."

"Yes ma'am, we are. I-uh.. I just don't know where to look." Dipper replied, looking a little sheepish.

The lady nodded, pulling out an old, slightly dusty look. "Well, if you want my advice- and no one really does- I'd check the woods right outside of town." She said, opening up to a map. Mabel coughed. "There's a cave right by the library- Billy Goat cave- and I promise you that if you look there, you'll find what you'll be searchin' for. But beware, because when a foolish mystery hunter like yourself sets foot in the cave, the mysteries you're searchin' for will never stop coming'." She cautioned. Mabel raised an eyebrow.

"With all due respect, we don't want the mysteries to stop coming. C'mon Dipper, let's go find that Goatman!" She exclaimed, grabbing her brother's hand and running off with him. The two women watched as they did so, and glanced at each other, raising an eyebrow.

"They're in trouble, aren't they?" The young woman asked.

The older woman nodded. "Big trouble. We'll have to keep an eye on them." She watched as the twins drove off.

Dipper and Mabel pulled up to the library and got out, heading towards the woods. "So, do you think the Goatman could actually be there?" Mabel asked, looking at the trees in front.

"I dunno Mabel, but it's worth a shot…" Dipper replied, pulling out a camera and handing it to Mabel. "If we do see it, take a picture. I'll post it on my blog."

Mabel giggled, taking a camera. "You have a blog?"

"Yes, I have a blog." Dipper sighed, which made Mabel giggle even more. "Oh, whatever! C'mon, let's just.." He frowned, walking into the woods. Mabel followed him around, taking pictures of random things, claiming them to be scrapbookertonites. Mabel still loved making scrapbooks. Eventually, they came across a small cave. A sign was posted next to it, labeling it as 'Billy Goat Cave'. "I'm guessing this is the cave...Let's go…" He said, grabbing two flashlights and handing one to Mabel. He walked in, looking around. Mabel shuddered.

"This place is giving me the creeps." She stated.

"Same." Dipper frowned. "Maybe we should turn back. Nothing could survive here anyway…" He said, glancing back at his siter.

"Hello." A voice, vaguely british, said behind him. Dipper turned around and came face to face with a goat face with a man's body. Dipper screamed. Mabel waved.

"Hello there mister Goatman thing. I'm Mabel, and the man screaming is my brother, Dipper." SHe said, remaining perfectly calm. Dipper stopped screaming, and blinked at her.

"I'm Greg, but everyone around here just simply calls me the Goatman. What're you doing in my cave?" Greg, the Goatman asked.

"Funny story actually, we were looking for you!" Mabel said, laughing.

Greg raised an eyebrow. "Well, you've found me, what do you want to do with me?"

By this point, Dipper had snapped out of his gaze and had taken out a notebook and a pencil. "Would you mind answering a few questions?" He asked.

"Oh, and taking pictures!" Mabel grinned, taking a selfie with herself and Greg. Greg blinked.

"Why, sure. What kinda questions do you have?"

Dipper pulled out a file, taking a deep breath. "Oh man, I'm so excited. I didn't think I'd get this far!" He said, his voice cracking. He cleared his throat, putting on a more professional ari. "So-uh-Greg. How were you created?" He asked.

"A DNA experiment gone horribly wrong. Oh, I'd rather not think about it! It's horrible depressing."

Mabel frowned. "Don't be sad Goatman." She said, patting him on the back.

"Do call me Greg. It makes me feel more man than goat."

Mabel made a face. "Okay, Greg."

"Okay, next question. How long have you been around?" Dipper asked.

"Decades, I'd say three or four. Who knows, after a few years you lose track." Dipper nodded, writing down his response.

"Murders of '62, true or not." Dipper asked. Greg made a face.

"Oh, horribly untrue, of course. I swear. That's enough question asking for now. It was delightful to meet you, but I think you should get going." Greg said, pushing the twins towards the exit of the cave. "Be careful young one's. You have a long and perilous journey ahead. Beware."

Dipper and Mabel looked at each other, blinking and heading off to the car. "Well, that was cool." Mabel said.

"Very." Dipper grinned.

Greg sighed, watching the Pines twins leave. "They shouldn't have come here." He said to no one in particular. "They don't know what they've gotten themselves into. But if it's mysteries they seek, they're in for a wild ride."


End file.
